criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Floating Law
Plot As Jack and the player arrive at the Central Court, they found the body of the city judge Caiden Colace, floating over the water in the fountain, laced with blood. They sent the body to Liam and Martin who confirmed the victim was poisoned by plutonium, which caused internal bleeding. The team also suspected Clerk Maya Landon, Lawyer Marcel Highland and Clair Blue as suspects. Jim and Kai burst into the room, saying that they had a fascinating insight into the case. They said that Caiden was a lawyer, years ago, who was in defense to a murder case. The innocent person got jail because of him, as proven later when he was released 14 years later. The other person who was the real killer escaped and none of them had been heard. The one accused was nobody than the city mayor, Mia Umberto, who became the mayor just a few years ago. The team put the mayor as a suspect and also listed Jennifer Moore as the suspect. At last, Marcel was found to be the killer. He said that his family didn't start the purpose, but they gave it a new birth. The king was the one to order him to kill X - Caiden. The team was shocked. He also said that every ages, there was a king, from the ancient times till today. He also said that this king wanted control over the world, and he had plans with the money to do so. He was sent to the court, where he was sentenced to 1 year in jail if he revealed more information by Judge Janet Xaviers. The team, along with Harvard and Clara, went to see Marcel. Marcel said that Caiden was indeed X. He had been making wrong judgements to save the King. He had sentenced Xaviers to death so that The King would be safe. He said that he had delivered the money to one Iris Antony. Recognizing as the sister of the first victim, they talked to her, and she said a man in dark took the money from her. Marcel also said that he knew the identity of the King, but had been afraid to say because of fear of being killed. He said that they needed to communicate him in the dead of night. Jim also said that he received a letter from an Oslo Lewis. The team found the broker's body, dark in the woods. The team talked to the mayor about this, and they all headed to Marcel, to know the truth and put an end to the saga. Summary Victim * Caiden Colace (Poisoned with Polonium) Weapon * Polonium Killer * Marcel Highland Suspects Maya Landon Clerk * Age - 35 * Weight - 122 lbs * Eyes - Brown * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Coffee * Uses Hand Sanitizer Clair Blue Lawyer * Age - 23 * Weight - 169 lbs * Eyes - Yellow * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Coffee * Uses Hand Sanitizer * Left Handed Marcel Highland Lawyer * Age - 48 * Weight - 200 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A -''' '''Profile * Drinks Coffee * Uses Hand Sanitizer * Left Handed ' Mia Umberto ' ' Mayor of Bolmont ' * Age - 46 * Weight - 137 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Coffee * Uses Hand Sanitizer * Left Handed Jennifer Moore Samaritan * Age - 23 * Weight - 177 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - B-''' '''Profile * Drinks Coffee Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks coffee * The Killer is left handed * The Killer Uses Hand Sanitizer * The Killer is above 35 * The Killer is male Crime Scenes * Hall * Courtroom * Mayor's Office * Fountain * Stand * Table